1988 (WOD)
Events * The Society of the Case-Hardened Soul cabal is founded. * The summer issue of Paradigma contains an article regarding "Prominent Daughters of Ether," while its autumn issue contains an article by Professor Ozu about the attempt to find a more gender-neutral name for the Tradition rather than "Sons of Ether." * The Order of Hermes begins receiving reports of a white-haired Nephandus who corrupts Tradition mysticks with ease. * The 58th Council of the Council of Nine meets in Horizon. Only three representatives attend: Dr. Julian Spence of the Sons of Ether, Lady Charlotte Quay of the Verbena and Master Getulio Vargas Sao Cristavao of the Order of Hermes. Two envoys from the Hollow Ones show up, but are ejected. Without at least two-thirds of the Council, no votes can be made. * Guided by the Progenitors, Desmond Collingsworth graduates medical school. Shortly after, he's kidnapped by a group of Virtual Adepts called the Lab Rats. * New Horizons Youth Center is founded by a small committee of concerned social workers. Accompanied by the sounds of howling wind, one of the founders dies in the basement. The cause of death is ruled a heart failure. * Dr. Sandeep D'Souza leaves the Arcanum's Calcutta Chapter House, and steps down as Dean of the College of Oriental Studies. He becomes Editor-in-Chief of the Arcanum's new multi-volume Encyclopedia of the occult sciences, the Encyclopedia of the Arcane. * This year's publication of the Annual Proceedings of the Arcanum includes an article authored by Dr. Sandeep D'Souza, "Alchemy in Asia: New Perspectives" This article, or another, details outlooks toward alchemy from around the world. * Lynne Stanhope gets her B.A. in Journalism from the College of St. Paul and St. Mary (Cheltenham, England). * Rev. Montague Winters becomes Instructor of Theology at the Westminster Theological College. * Lady Charlotte Quay's lover is killed, and her children are kidnapped by Men in Black. * Dr. Alexis Hastings helps Dr. Julian Spence formulate the Cohesion Theory for the Council meeting. * An Etherite exhibit at the Chicago Institute of Science and Technology leads to the Awakening of a large number of Sleepers. The fight to claim these new mages leads to the Techno-war. * Captain Feedback is created as an Artificial Intelligence by the New World Order as a Virtual Adept mole. * Funeral of Nightshade, the founder of the Verbena. * A construction accident leaves Netsilak Raymond in a coma. * Benny Binion buys the Mint next to the Binion's Horseshoe Casino and Hotel, knocks out the wall between them, and combines both casinos. * Antoine Caesar Awakens in the midst of stealing a bit of obscure Renaissance jewelry. March * March 17: Fitzgeralds Hotel and Casino reopens with a strong Irish theme. June * June 21: Dr. Alexis Hastings is observed and recorded by parties unknown. October * October 17: Uriah Bishop is incarcerated after receiving the death penalty for murdering 40 members of his church by poison. References Category:World of Darkness timeline